


Completely Done In

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Eve, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 24. And to All a Good Night of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Completely Done In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 24. And to All a Good Night of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

They fell asleep, exhausted and weary, completely done in by Christmas preparations.

Christmas Day would be absolute chaos. A wanted, expected chaos, but chaos nonetheless. The preparations to make less chaos and order into the day always wore both of them out.

But, sneaky man that he was, Draco would wake Harry even before the children would wake, to share the precious early morning of Christmas with him, they could even get away with some indulgent naughtiness if they were quick and quiet about it, before their bed would be full of children.

The sleeping house waited, with bated breath.


End file.
